


Red and Risen Moon

by Myara



Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [33]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood, Brainwashed Theta, Darkfic, Disturbing Themes, Other, Theta Centered, Violence, What Was I Thinking?, Whumptober 2020, wound reveal
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara
Summary: O coração daquela mulher emitia um som horripilante e corrompido. Parecia-se muito mais com uma possessão demoníaca do que um coração.
Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976980
Kudos: 4





	Red and Risen Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Wound Reveal (Whumptober 2020, Dia 30)
> 
> Nada me pertence, somente a criação da fanfic.

“Como você não tem a Corrente do Julgamento em seu coração, nada acontecerá com você, mas isso não deve torná-la menos efetiva”.

Kurapika estava de frente ao oceano e ao céu na área externa do navio, enquanto a brisa marinha fazia seu cabelo esvoaçar. Senritsu, alguns passos atrás entre os dois, olhava-os de forma aflita e visivelmente incomodada. O coração daquela mulher emitia um som horripilante e corrompido. Parecia-se muito mais com uma possessão demoníaca do que um coração.

Senritsu sentia-se em um pesadelo só por estar ali, perante a mulher que olhava o horizonte junto com Kurapika.

Tentara alertá-lo, mas não era fácil dissuadi-lo depois que tomava uma decisão. Havia sido influenciado pelas primeiras opiniões que ela mesma teve sobre a noiva do príncipe, pois na primeira vez que a viu, alguns dias atrás, havia conflito em seu coração, uma luta para preservar a própria humanidade. E agora, ainda que ela não conseguisse mais ouvir a mesma determinação, ele insistia em acreditar nela.

Se houvesse uma chance da Theta que um dia foi humana ouvi-lo e aquele plano dar certo, ele se agarrava a ela com toda a fé. 

Pois ele precisava eliminar Tserriednich. E rápido.

“Entendo”, Theta respondeu, sem emoção, e então repentinamente olhou para Senritsu por sobre o ombro, de forma que a fez suar frio. “Se não confia em mim, por que não colocar uma corrente no meu coração também?”

A influência daquele nen poderoso e maligno possivelmente a tornava extremamente perceptiva, Senritsu cogitou. O que não era menos assustador.

Theta virou-se de frente para Kurapika, e quando ele se virou para ela em retorno, ela prosseguiu:

“Eu prometo usar a Corrente do Aprisionamento somente contra um príncipe herdeiro, se isso te deixa mais tranquilo. Assim posso colaborar não apenas contra Tserried, como também contra qualquer outro, sem ferir ninguém mais no processo”.

.

Tserriednich cobriu a cabeça dela com um tecido branco antes de acomodar-se na cadeira ao seu lado direito. Ela rolou os olhos até a presença dele, enxergando-o por entre as tramas dos fios que dotavam a ele um ar místico, como se houvesse um halo em torno de sua imagem. Percebendo a observação dela, antes de cobrir a própria cabeça, ele tomou a mão de Theta na sua e a levou até os lábios com um sorriso.

Ela sentiu o peso da corrente em seu dedo médio. Estava a um passo de tomar uma decisão que alteraria seu futuro, ou o que enxergava dele. 

Poderia aprisioná-lo em um pesadelo terrível, pois sabia que, em zetsu, ele podia enxergar o futuro e alterá-lo caso tivesse liberdade de ação — o que não seria o caso com a corrente. Tserriednich veria apenas ela assassinando-o de forma inevitável, tanto tempo quanto ela o mantivesse preso, e essa seria a última coisa que se passaria perante seus olhos.

Como ele se sentiria com aquilo? E especialmente, como ela se sentiria com aquilo? 

E o que faria depois?

“Eu nunca te vi assim por ninguém”, Halkenburg, à frente deles, comentou com um riso perceptível em sua voz, ainda que também estivesse com a cabeça coberta. “Lembrei-me que ainda não o parabenizei pelo noivado.”

Aquela era sua segunda opção. Por mais que Halkenburg considerasse Tserriednich como um amigo, ela sabia que o quarto príncipe não o pouparia de qualquer maneira. E a aura que ela sentia partindo dele era quase tão grandiosa quanto a daquele ao seu lado. 

Se o matasse, tanto Tserriednich quanto ela ficariam mais próximos do trono. 

Sabia que teria que tomar uma decisão rápido, mas o poder que tinha em mãos era grande demais para desperdiçar.

Ela olhou para a mesa, onde as sombrias haviam sido servidas. Os pássaros tão belos que comê-los era um pecado aos olhos de Deus, por isso deveriam cobrir a cabeça ritualisticamente. Quando colocou o primeiro na boca e sentiu o pequeno corpo destroçar-se completamente em carne, ossos e vísceras contra seus dentes, Theta sorriu lembrando-se de algo que Tserriednich havia lhe falado.

_Deus não poderia lhe negar nada, e se negasse, sempre haveria o demônio._

Por que, então, cobrir-se? 

Ela retirou o tecido de sua cabeça, sendo seguida pelos outros dois homens momentos depois, mas ela e o quarto príncipe se olharam de uma forma que Halkenburg não poderia participar. 

“Está tudo bem?” Ele perguntou, mas nenhum dos dois ouviu.

Theta esperou pelo aval de Tserriednich, mesmo sem poder explicar a ele o que poderia acontecer ali. Teria que confiar nela. Era sua _opus magnum_ , afinal.

E a confiança veio na forma de uma mesa repentinamente virada. Com o baque da surpresa, Theta ignorou veementemente o que o golfinho lhe falava ao ouvido. Sabia que poderia — deveria — mirar a corrente em Tserriednich, mas antes das sombrias caírem ao chão, Halkenburg estava imobilizado, em zetsu e com uma arma apontada contra a cabeça, graças a ela.

Tserriednich a olhou em êxtase. Não sabia o que era aquilo, mas aproveitava cada momento como a um espetáculo: o irmão querido perguntando o porquê enquanto sua síntese das artes, sua obra viva, estava prestes a eliminá-lo tão facilmente.

Estava hipnotizado.

O dedo de Theta travou por um momento no gatilho, e ela começou a se sentir exaurida, o nen do príncipe cada vez mais difícil de conter. Iria desmaiar em breve, e tinha que terminar o que havia começado.

Um tiro, e a besta de Halkenburg começou a tomar forma debilmente à sua frente, mas ela não conseguiu determinar se ela havia retornado de fato. Sangue começou a verter de sua boca, e ela se virou na direção de Tserriednich imediatamente para não encontrá-lo. 

Com o mundo se tornando algo cada vez mais difuso, ela conseguiu sentir que havia sangue também na própria camisa, e sabia o significado daquilo. O nen maligno do quarto príncipe inundou o local, e quando ela caiu, conseguiu vê-lo arrancando a cabeça de um guarda-costas que não estava ali antes. Provavelmente aquele que havia atirado nela.

Antes de perder a consciência, sorriu.

**Author's Note:**

> Referenciando Cradle of Filth pela frase e pelo título, que vem de Nocturnal Supremacy: 
> 
> "We rule like the red and risen moon upon the sea  
> The stars of judgement silent, for we share joyous  
> Eternity"
> 
> Desculpa pelas sombrias (ortolans), mas é exatamente o tipo de coisa que Tserriednich deve gostar de comer.


End file.
